


Five Times Kirk Surprises Bones

by ClockworkQuill



Series: Surprises Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cussing, Demiromantic Character, Demiromantic Jim Kirk, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jim Has Issues, Jim is also pansexual, Jim is great with kids, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Oh look there's a sex scene now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Jim Kirk, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, be proud of me, it's hilariously awkward, thats why the friendship and relationship tag, this is way more McKirky than I origially intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: Okay here we go again. 5+1 surprises Kirk and Bones. Partially an excuse to write headcannons, partially an excuse to further explore the universe established in Five Times Kirk Surprises Uhura.





	1. 1 Love

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary:  
> Kirk wakes up Bones in the middle of the night to ask about love.
> 
> Totally inspired by my own confused wonderings about romantic love. Because that is weird. I don't understand it. Like at all. Romantic attraction is some magical thing I don't think I will ever understand.

"Boooones, are you awake?”

“Fuck, Jim, its 3 am.”

“Yeah, but are you awake?”

“Now, sure.” McCoy sat up. There was no point trying to sleep when Kirk was like this. “What is it?”

“Were you in love with Jocelyn?”

“Kid,” it was just about the last thing Leonard had expected Kirk to bring up, love. And Joce was just about the last thing Leonard wanted to talk about.

“I mean, not at the end or anything. But like, when you married her, did you love her?”

“What the hell is this about Jim?”

“Gaila told me she loved me.”

“About damn time,” Leonard muttered.

He could hear Jim shift suddenly on the bunk of above him. “What?” A thunk. A hard thunk. “Damn it.”

“You alright kid?”

Kirk half jumped half fell out of the bunk right in front of Leonard. “Yeah, Bones. Just hit my head.” He rubbed at the offending bumb and stumbled a bit.

“Damn it, you idiot, sit down.” Jim plopped right down where he was on the floor. “Lights 70 percent.”

Jim blinked on the floor. “Bright.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Look at me Jim, I have to see your pupils.”

“‘M Fine.”

“Yeah, sure. You said you were fine last month when you dislocated your arm too.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Whatever you say, infant. Now, look at me. Good. Good. Pupils are normal. You don’t have a concussion. Just a headache, right?”

Jim shrugged. “Still bright.”

“Lights 20 percent.” Leonard waited for the lights to change. “Better?”

“Mhmm.” 

“Come, you can lie down in my bed.”

“Booones.”

“Yeah Jim,” Leonard helped the younger man up and over to the bed. The covers were still pulled back and Leonard tucked them over Jim. 

“What does love feel like?” He sounded lost, confused.

“Jim,” Leonard ran a hand through Jim’s hair. “Darlin’.” Jim’s eyes closed and he let out a little hmm. “I don’t know how to explain it darlin’.”

Jim didn’t even open his eyes as he leaned into Leonard’s touch. “Please.” 

And Leonard wanted to give Jim whatever he wanted. He always did. But right now Leonard didn’t know how. He didn’t know what Jim was looking for. He didn’t know what Jim wanted. He wasn’t sure Jim knew either.

“I, its just. You’ll know it when you feel it kid.”

“What if I never do?” Jim said, catching Leonard’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“I don’t know, Jim” the younger man hand brought Leonards and to his chest and held it tight. “Jim, my hand.” But if was no use. Jim was fast asleep. Leonard hated waking Jim up. Kid hardly slept. So with a sigh Leonard climbed into bed with Jim, face to face. Leonard kissed Jim’s forehead. “Goodnight, Jim.”


	2. Iowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bones is about to head to Georgia for Xmas, Jim opens up a little about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is not the chapter I meant to write. This update was supposed to be JIm meeting Joanna for the first time when they all arrive back at Earth after the Narada Incident. But that chapter really did not want to go there. So I stepped back, tried to write it where it would fit, and somehow ended up with this instead.
> 
> Just a note this is NOT in chronological order. This chapter takes place the winter of their first year at the Academy.

Leonard was washing the dishes when heard the door open just before he heard Jim call out. “Bones, what’s going on? Are you going somewhere?” Leonard sighed and dried his hand on the towel hanging behind the sink.

When Leonard got to the front room Jim was shaking over Leonard’s packed luggage. He looked up and Leonard saw Jim’s bright, wet eyes, like he was about to start crying. “Are you leaving me?” 

Leonard froze. He was not prepared for this. He was absolutely not at all prepared for a crying Jim. The two men stared at each other for a few long moments before Leonard managed to say “I’m going home for Christmas.”

“Oh,” Jim seemed to deflate with the sound, but he no longer looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

“What about you” Leonard asked as he walked forward, closing the distance between him and his friend. “You going home for the break?”

Jim snorted. “Where would I even go?”

“Thought you were from Iowa kid.”

Jim shook his head. “I mean yeah. I grew up there I guess, when I was little at least. Only been there twice since I was 11.” Jim shrugged and pushed past Leonard to get to the kitchen. That was the most he had opened up about his past sober in the three and a half months they had been living together. Leonard followed him.

Jim grabbed a bottle of cider out of the fridge. “Want a glass?”

“Of your jalapeno swill? I think not.”

“Excuse you, its habanero, and it’s delicious.”

“Knock yourself out kid. You want leftovers tonight or what?”

Jim popped the top off the 1 L bottle on the counter and took a swig right from the bottle, then leaned against the counter. “Do we have leftovers?

“Probably.” Leonard shrugged. Mama would hit him over the head for it but most days he’d be willing to deal with synthesized food. Jim was even more unwilling to use the replicator then his mama though and insisted they had a kitchen and fridge stocked with real food.

Jim sighs. “‘Spose I could make something.” 

“How about I make you something and you tell me why you were in Iowa when Pike picked ya up?” Leonard knew it was a risk, asking Jim that. Every time he had tried to learn more about Jim’s past before, Jim would back away.

Jim took another swig of his cider, and hopped up onto the counter behind him. “Okay.”

Both men were quiet for a while as Leonard started mixing flour with spices to make his mama’s fried chicken. Leonard let Jim have his time and space to open up, kid would do it now that he had agreed, so long as Leonard didn’t push him to far. Leonard was almost done dredging the chicken when Jim finally spoke.

“I was in Iowa to piss on my step-father’s grave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This being Jim's reason for being back in Iowa is one of my headcannons. Didn't really realize it would be coming up here, but hey there you go.
> 
> The habanero cider that I was thinking of while writing this chapter is Finn River's Habanero cider. It's delicious and I highly recommend. Not sure if its available outside the PNW, Finn River is a Washington farm/ brewery. I miss having craft cider. Good hard cider is impossible to find here in Hawaii.
> 
> Next update will probably, hopefully be the Joanna chapter.


	3. 3. Joanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard brings Kirk home for Christmas, Kirk meets Joanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Joanna chapter!
> 
> When I originally planned this fic Jim was going to meet Joanna for the first time after the Narada Incident when the crew of the Enterprise got back to Earth. Only that's so not how that scene wanted to go. After the previous chapter neither McCoy nor I wanted to leave Jim alone for Xmas, so he comes with Bones instead.
> 
> Note tags are updated, though most of them don't have to do with this chapter.

“Are you sure it’s alright if I come?” Jim asks for what feels like the thousandth time. 

Leonard sighed at the kid. If the rest of the academy saw half of how goddamn insecure Kirk was they’d be shocked. “Yeah kid, if mama knew you didn’t have anywhere else to go for the holidays she’d insist you’d come.” 

“She doesn’t even know me,” Jim breathes in wonder. A glance at Jim in the rearview mirror shows his eyes are comicaly wide. 

“Doesn’t matter. Mama welcomes everybody. Trust me, she’ll be delighted.” 

“Sure,” Jim says, stuck between that earlier wonder and mocking disbelief. 

They ride in quiet for a while, Leonard driving the hovercar and Jim watching out of the window. “Almost home,” Leonard sayas with a smile as he pulls off the highway. 

Jim doesn’t say anything, but Leonard notices him start to fidget. 

“What’s wrong kid?” 

“Nothing.” 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me Jim, but don’t lie to me.” 

Kirk shrugs, then when Leonard doesn’t press, he mutters “I don’t have a good track record with mothers.” The way ‘mothers’ slid out of Jim’s mouth it reminded Leonard of how the kid had spat the word ‘step-father’ only a couple of nights before. 

“Yeah, well what little I know about that woman that birthed you, seems like she weren’t much of a mama.” 

Jim snorts at that, just as they pull into Elenora McCoy’s driveway. Mama, Donna and Fred were all sitting on the porch chatting but a young girl was already darting towards the car. 

Leonard got out of the hovercar just in time to catch the 7 year old launching herself into his arms. “Papa!” 

Leonard chuckled and spun Joanna around. “Good to see you too Jojo.” 

Leonard heard Jim’s door on the other side of the hovercar close. 

“Who’s that papa?” 

“Jo, this is Jim. My roommate, remember I told you about him.” Jim waved over the car, ginning. “Jim, this is my daughter, Jojo.” 

Jo glarred at her papa for a moment, then looked Jim up and down. “Joanna,” she said coolly. 

“Nice to meet you. It was kinda boring in the car, do you maybe know any fun games we can play Joanna?” 

Jo’s eyes went wide and she nodded her head. Leonard let Jo down and she ran to Jim. 

“Tag you’re it!” she yells at she touched his leg and ran away. 

Jim laughed and chased after Jojo. 

Leonard had never seen him looking so happy, so relaxed. He could still hear the two laughing as he stepped up onto the porch and into Elenora’s outstretched arms. “Hey Mama.” 

“It’s good to have you home Len,” she squeezes him hard. “That the boy you called about?” she asks as she pulls away. 

“Yeah. Kid didn’t have no place else to go except stay at school.” 

Mama nodds and Leonard sits down next to her on the porch swing. “Looks like Jojo likes him. He’d make a good father some day.” 

“Mama!” 

She laughed. “I’m just sayin’ Len.” 

That night, seeing Jojo and Kirk snuggled together on the couch, passed out, Leonard couldn’t help thinking _Yeah, he’d make a good dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama McCoy ships it. Also Joanna is adorable.
> 
> Next chapter is already written, and will be going up shortly. 
> 
> You can either think of it as my apology for being late to update or just me being to excited about writng a sex scene I don't abhor too much to keep it from you all for a week. (Or placating the six or so people already asking for the chapter, that's what I get for talking about this in Facebook fanfiction and star trek groups.)


	4. 4. Sex Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard walks in on Jim having sex with another man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted two chapters today, so if the last chapter you read was Jim explaining why he was in Iowa when Pike recruited him, head back a chapter there is cuteness.
> 
> Sooooo...... I had no intention of writing this scene at all. Actually I had every intention of writing the Tarsus scene for this fic. Instead this happened? Annnd then it kept not going where I thought it would.
> 
> There may be (read is) a thread where I flail and freak out about this while I write it in one of my fanfic writers groups on FB. I was so blind sided by my brain making this happen I did not know what to do.
> 
> So like enjoy this here first ever smut scene I have written outside an RP. I'm quite proud of it.

Leonard usually tried stay out of Jim’s sex life. Knowing he had one - an extremely active one - was not really something Leonard needed to know about his roommate/friend. Best friend really. And he didn’t need to think about his best friend and sex together. Like at all. That’s how he had ended up with Jocelyn, and that had been a clusterfuck. And generally he did a pretty okay job about avoiding the topic. A few barbs about STI’s occasionally - the kid was fastidious about regular testing - or about chasing skirts and that was it. 

Or it was until Leonard came home from a long shift to find some guy plowing into Jim on the couch. Their couch. The couch Leonard was definitely never sitting on again. 

Leonard almost walked right back out of the apartment. Instead he dropped his bag and went right for the kitchen. Because that’s where the booze was. and boy after seeing that naked, glistening, hairy back hunching over Jim Leonard really needed a good stiff drink. Or maybe a whole bottle of bourbon. 

The guy, who Leonard doesn’t recognize looks up at Leonard as he walks by. “You could at least,” he says between grunts “close the door.” 

Leonard stops for a moment, blinks, and looks at the door to the hall still open. He hadn’t realized. Leonard continued to the kitchen. He grabbed the first liquor bottle he saw - a bottle of Jim’s rum - and took a swig. And then another. Then he went back out to shut the door. 

Jim and his, um, friend, were still going at it. Jim was moaning now, and fuck, Leonard really didn’t need to associate that sound with Jim. At all. Nope. Leonard took another swig of the rum, felt it burn down his throat. 

He was just turning to head his room - and find something not-Jim to think about while he got off - when the guy spoke again. “You should stay and watch, more if you want.” 

“Um,” Leonard managed to say. 

Jim looked up at him then and Leonard was fucked. He was never getting that half-lidded sex-hazed look in Jim’s eyes out of his head. Ever. He was already struggling not to fall in love with the kid and this was not fucking helping. “Hey mmmmm,” Jim’s voice was just a little hoarse. “Hey Bones.” 

“Do you want me to stay?” Leonard found himself asking. Jim had closed his eyes and one of his hands reached towards Leonard and he took it, lacing their fingers together. “Jim, Jim look at me. I need a yes or a no. Do you want me to stay?” 

Jim looked at Leonard, the blue almost hidden by wide pupils. “Yeah.” Jim squeezed Leonard’s hand. “Stay.” 

Leonard took a last swig of the rum and leaned down to set it on the ground by his feet. It brought his head down next to Jim’s. Leonard brushed a light kiss on Jim’s forehead. 

Jim hummed, then gasped and moaned as he came, his hand squeezing Leonard’s tight. Leonard moaned, Jim covered in ropes of cum was an image that wasn’t going to leave his head anytime soon either. 

Nameless guy, chuckled. He thrust a few more times, then grunted, coming himself. Him and Jim lie there panting for a few moments and Leonard was wishing he hadn’t set down the rum. Nameless guy sat up then, ran his hand through Jim’s hair, looking at him fondly. “I’ll go get something to clean us up.” The guy gets up and heads to the bathroom like he knows where he is going. 

Leonard kneels down next to Kirk, whose eyes were closed. “Jim.” 

“Hmm?” 

“How’re you doin’ Darlin’?” 

Jim pulled Leonard’s hand to his chest and wrapped his other hand around it, hugging it to him. “Gmmmmm.” 

“Words kid, use your words.” 

“Good.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Kirk was quiet for a moment and Leonard thought he had fallen asleep. “How you?” 

“Just fine Darlin’,” Leonard told him. Truth was Leonard really wasn’t sure how he felt right now. But that was something him and Jim could talk about later, when they were alone and Jim wasn’t in a post-orgasm haze. 

By the time Nameless guy came back a minute or two later with a warm, damp washcloth Jim was already asleep. He cleaned Jim up thoroughly and tenderly. “You two are really cute together,” he told Leonard as he stood up. He went over to where two sets of clothes lay tangled on the floor and started to get dressed. “He’s really lucky to have a partner like you.” 

Leonard blinked. Partner? Him? Jim’s? What? Nameless guy finished getting dressed and left before Leonard managed to do anything but gape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so.... McCoy and Kirk are really long overdue for a talk. Next chapter probably
> 
> I'm dying to hear what you think of this chapter y'all. Please comment, let me know what you think.
> 
> Also help, I have no idea how to follow this up..


	5. +1 There's a word for that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Kirk finally talk about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit off a mess, its about twice the average chapter length for this fic and the back half of it is basically solid dialogue - okay I'll be honest it's like 90% dialogue - but I finally managed to get Bones and Jim to sit together for a talk.

Leonard know he needed to talk to Jim. Problem was it was so much easier to just, not. Of course timing helped. It was busy in the clinic lately, and it was getting on to finals season. It was easy to keep busy and out of the apartment.

 

But Leonard missed the kid. Just he wasn’t sure where he stood with Jim. Jim was his best friend, but sometimes they felt like more than that. Sometimes Leonard thought it was love. Sometimes Leonard thought it was more along the lines of lust, and recent events certainly didn’t help with that. At all. But most the time they were just friends. Really close cuddly friends.

 

Leonard had barely seen Jim all week, and he missed the little shit. He had been planning to study after his shift, but instead he went home, hoping Jim would be there.

 

The apartment was empty. All the lights were off, living room and kitchen were empty. Bedroom door was half open, just like Leonard would leave it when he left every morning. Jim would always close it if he were home studying. Leonard sighed.  _ So much for catching Jim. _

 

Leonard didn’t bother to turn on the lights as he pushed his way into the bedroom, dropping his bag on the floor and collapsed into bed.

 

The bed squeaked. Well, squealed really.

 

“Jim? What the hell-” Leonard cut himself off as arms wrapped around his waist and Jim nuzzled against his neck. the kid’s face was damp, like he had been crying.

 

“I-I thought you l-left-t.”

 

“Awe, hell kid. Can you let up the death grip enough for me turn around?”

 

“You won’t leave?”

 

“Not going anywhere.”

 

Jim sniffled against Leonard’s neck and then release his arms and scooted back on the bed a little.

 

Leonard turned so he lay face to face with Jim. One arm folded underneath his head and is right hand Leonard rested gingerly on Jim’s hip. “I’m sorry Jim. I was busy and needed space to think about things, and it wasn’t fair to you. I should have at least told you.”

 

“You’re not leaving?” Jim’s voice wavered, like he was on the edge of crying again. It was full of hope and fear and good god Leonard was a idiot for doing this to him.

 

“No, Jim, Darlin’ I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“But I think we need to talk. About us.” Jim started to pull away. “No, Darlin’ get back here. I’m not going anywhere and I’m not pronouncing my undying devotion or any hogwash like that, just sometimes things are really intense between us and I want to set some boundaries between us so we don’t make the other uncomfortable okay?”

 

Jim’s eyes widened in panic. “Did I? I’m sorry Bones I’m sorry. Was it the thing with Tony? I’m so sorry Bones it’ll never happen again, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

“Hush Darlin’ hush. I’m not upset. I’m not angry. I’m a little confused, and I was a little uncomfortable at the time, but I’m not necessarily opposed to something like that happening again, but I don’t want to be surprised by it. Alright?”

 

Jim nodded.

 

“C’mere kid.” Bones pulled him towards him and into a hug.

 

Jim was stiff for a long moment, and then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Leonard, and nestled his face against Leonard’s neck again. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I wasn’t even expecting you home, I don’t even remember you getting home but then you were there and it made me really happy, and you asked if I wanted you to stay and just I...” Jim trailed off and squeezed Leonard tighter.

 

“Can I ask you some questions Jim? It’s alright if you don’t know how to answer them, but if you can try your best that’ll be really helpful to me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Have you ever dated anyone? Not like been on dates, but in a relationship.” Jim’s head shook no against Leonard’s neck. “Good job Darlin’. Have you ever had a crush on anyone?” This time Jim shrugged. “Alright Darlin’. Would it be weird if I kissed you?”

 

Leonard could feel Jim’s face scrunch up for a moment before he pulled away, just far enough that he could look at Leonard’s face. “You want to kiss me?”

 

Leonard nodded. “Sometimes.”

 

“Kissing isn’t really a friends thing.”

 

“Not usually. Neither is holding your friend’s hand while they get pounded to oblivion, but that still happened.”

 

Jim actually blushed. “Can I think about it? The kissing?”

 

Leonard tried and failed to suppress a chuckle. “Yeah, Jim. You can think about it. And any decision you make doesn’t have to be final. I don’t want to do anything with you that you aren’t comfortable with, okay?”

 

Jim nods. “I never really thought about kissing anyone before.”

 

“Would the type of kiss make a difference?”

 

“There are types of kisses?”

 

“Yep. There are a few. There are small, quick kisses. There are big kisses that could have open mouths or tongues or teeth. There are all sorts of places you could kiss, though some places only really work for small kisses well.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like a kiss to the forehead, or the cheek.”

 

Jim blushed slightly. “I think, I think I might like you kissing my forehead. I dunno about anywhere else.”

 

Leonard smiled. Then he gently pulled Jim’s head forward and kissed Jim on the forehead. “Like that?”

 

“Yeah,” Jim nodded. 

 

“Would you still be okay if I did that in public? Like in the mess hall maybe?”

 

Jim thinks about it for a moment. “No. I think I want that for us. But maybe cheek would be okay?”

 

“Alright. We’ll try that, but you let me know if you don’t like it alright?”

 

“‘Kay. Can I, can I maybe kiss your cheek too?”

 

“Sure thing Darlin’. Is there anything else you would like to do?”

 

“‘Dunno.”

 

“Would you wanna go on dates?”

 

“Bones I’m not gonna be your boyfriend.”

 

“And I wasn’t asking you to. You already told me you never had a crush, so you don’t feel romantic attraction, and you don’t feel that towards me. Nothing wrong with that. I was asking if you wanted to go on dates with me?”

 

“Isn’t that a romantic thing?”

 

“It can be. Usually is maybe. It doesn’t have to be though. Friends can go on dates too.”

 

“I don’t know Bones. This seems a little more than friends territory.”

 

“Do you want to be?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do you wanna be more than just friends? And I don’t mean boyfriends. Still platonic, just kind of more than normal friends”

 

“That’s a thing?” Kirk smirked.

 

“Yeah. I’ve been in that kind of relationship before even. Once. A girl I knew in college. She was aromantic, didn’t feel romantic attraction.”

 

Jim’s face lit up “Wait there’s a word for it?”

 

Leoard smiled at him. “Yeah kid, there is.”

 

Jim, still grinning pressed his head against Leonard’s neck again. “I’m not alone.”

 

“No Darlin’, you’re not.”

 

“Is there a word for this more than friends thing you’re talking about.”

 

“Yeah. A queerplatonic relationship.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I’ll do that with you. Be your queerplatonic person.”

 

“Queerplatonic partner?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Darlin’?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You never answered my question about dates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we're coming closer to an end for this piece I was wondering, these all seem to be Academy era Jim and Bones, would y'all be interested in a set post Academy?
> 
> Also, incase you're wondering that girl from college Bones mentions, totally Emony Dax.


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim was asked on a date. He wants to go, but is also very unsure about the whole thing. Jim comes to Leonard for advice. They talk about the date, romance, sex and relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'm ready for this one to be over. But here we are, at the end of KsB. 
> 
> This fic has been quite the journey for me. It brings up and addresses a lot of my feelings/emotions/experience as someone arospec. It's been a really good way to help me through some of those feelings and I hope it helps others too.
> 
> I struggled a lot editing and revising this chapter. I found it quite difficult to explain to someone who isn't arospec why Jim would be uncomfortable with romance or having sex with someone who is in a relationship that doesn't experience that in a way that made sense. I ended up having to expand the chapter a lot longer than I wanted to get it across and have an alloromantic person at least be able to make sense of it.
> 
> CW: sex talk, mention of abuse, very mild Tarsus allustions

Leonard had been working on studying for his comparative physiology midterm when Jim came into the bedroom.

 

"Bones,” he sounded worried.

 

"What is it darlin'?" Leonard said as he closed his book and set it aside.

 

"I think someone asked me on date."

 

"Oh?"

 

Jim shifted uneasily. "Yeah."

 

"Did you say yes?"

 

"What?" Jim stilled immediately. "No."

 

"Do you want to?"

 

Jim sighed, and sat on the edge of Leonard's bed. "I mean kinda? I mean I like her, she's probably the only friend I've ever had besides you, but I don't know."

 

Leonard got up from the desk and went over to sit by Jim. Sometimes Jim would shy away from touch, and other times he never seemed to be able to get enough. As uncomfortable as Jim was about all of this, Leonard guessed  now might be one of the former. So instead of pulling him into a tight hug like Leonard wanted to, he just sat as close as he could without touching Jim.

"It's okay to not be sure."

 

Jim shook his head and leaned against Leonard's side. Leonard pulled him close. "It's not that," Leonard could feel Jim's jaw against his shoulder. "I've never been on a date before. Much less with a friend. What if I mess it up? What if she expects me to be all romantic and shit? I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to be anyone's boyfriend. I don't even know if I want to be her boyfriend or anything."

 

"Well how about start with the date first, before you go worrying about whether or not you're gonna be her boyfriend, alright?"

 

Jim nodded then whispered "Okay."

 

"So tell me about this date. Did she ask you out for dinner and a movie, or what?"

"She wants to go to that Eating a Wholesome Message concert. And she asked me to come. Like just the two of us."

 

"Isn't that in Vegas?"

 

"Yeah," Jim pulled away from Leonard. "I think she wanted to make a weekend out of it."

 

"Is that what is making you so uncomfortable?"

 

Jim shook his head. "Maybe. I don't know? Isn't a weekend together kind of a boyfriend/girlfriend thing?"

 

"It can be. It doesn't have to be though. Is there anything specific about it you're uneasy with?"

 

"I," Jim shook his head. "This sounds silly." Jim got up and paced the length of the bed.

 

"Jim, darlin', whatever it is you can tell me."

 

Jim kept pacing for several minutes. Sometimes Jim just needed to work through some energy, before he was able to say what he wanted. "I don't know if I can date her and have sex with her," he blurted.

 

"Then don't have sex with her."

 

"You say that like it's so simple."

 

"Isn't it?"

 

"What if she wants both?"

 

"Jim, this isn't about what she wants, and it isn't about what she expects. It's just like with us, it's about what each of you are comfortable with and willing to do with and for each other. Talk to her, ask her what she wants to happen over the weekend. Tell her what you want to happen, then see if you can't reach some sort of a compromise. If that works you can discuss what happens next."

 

Jim sighed and sat back down next to Leonard, then after a moment shifted to lie down with his head in Leonard's lap. Leonard started stroking Jim's hair. "Mmmmm. I just don’t want to mess this up with Gaila. I don't really have anyone but you and her."

 

Leonard's hand stilled, and for a moment he felt a wave of jealousy. For some reason it hadn't bothered him to think about Jim going on a date, until he had to think about who Jim would be with. “Jim I think I just found another boundary.”

 

Jim looked up at Leonard from his lap. “Oh?”

 

“I’m happy for you, and I like that you come to me for advice about this, but for now at least I don’t think I want to know details about who else you’re seeing?”

 

Jim smirked, but it was a little hesitant. “Bones, are you jealous?”

 

“Jim, my jealousy is not your problem. It’s something I need to work on and shouldn’t keep you from anything.”

 

“Does this go for my sexual encounters too or just things more… I don’t know relationshipy.”

 

“I think just relationships. I don’t know.”

 

“You’ve never gotten jealous before?”

 

“A little sometimes. Less so since we decided sex was off the table for us.”

Jim sat up so fast Leonard had to lean back to avoid their heads colliding. “Bones, is that why-”

 

“No, darlin’. I told you why remember?”

 

Jim shook his head.

 

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Yes you do, you just want to hear me say it.”

 

Jim shrugged.

 

“Every time we slept together I fell a little more in love with you darlin’.”

 

Jim grinned. “I’m that good in bed huh?”

 

“Oh shut up. You were the one that got uncomfortable with it.”

 

Jim lay back down on Leonard’s lap. “Are you mad about that?”

 

Leonard shook his head. “Not at all. As much as I enjoy sex with you I would rather be with you any day.”

 

“I don’t like want to keep that from you, like romance and sex and everything. It’s just… I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

“Jim, you don’t have to say it. I know. We’ve talked about it before.”

 

“No, I need to say it. For me.”

 

“Okay then,” Leonard started petting Jim’s hair. “Go on.”

 

“I haven’t been like this close, this open to anyone before. Like not even remotely close. And even this is sometimes too much…” Jim paused again.

 

"Intimate?" Leonard offered.

 

"Yeah, sort of. Sex is like physically intimate I guess. But it's just sex. And to me it's been a job as much or more often than it's been for fun. I mean I like it, I enjoy sex, it's fun and it feels good, and I like both unraveling and being the one to make someone else fall apart. But it's not a personal thing either. It's just bodies, or a scene. But with you I am, open I guess? I am… Weak isn't the right word."

 

"Vulnerable maybe?"

 

"Vulnerable," Jim said the word slowly, like he was letting the syllables roll off his tongue.

 

"Yeah, I guess that fits. Having sex with someone I was close to was weird enough. And when you got more like lovey, it just felt wrong? Like, I don't know how to put it into words. It's almost like my skin wasn't put on right. Just like it's itchy and uncomfortable and incorrect. Am I making any sense at all?"

 

"Only a little," Leonard said smiling. "But I think I get the gist of it."

 

"You think I'm broken?" Jim whispered.

 

Leonard sat Jim up on the bed next to him so they could face each other. "Jim, look at me." It was a couple minutes before Jim made eye contact. "Jim, there is not a damn thing wrong or broken about you. So you experience sex and romance differently than most humans. There is nothing wrong about that. It doesn't make you broken. Maybe you'll never be comfortable mixing sex and a relationship. Maybe one day there will be someone who you can open up to that way. Maybe one day that'll be us, maybe it will be with someone else. Maybe one day you'll find someone who you can be romantic with, whether or not sex is involved. Maybe you won't. None of that is bad or wrong. It's just atypical. And trust me, James T. Kirk is quite atypical in more ways than just this. And that's okay. There is nothing wrong with being different."

Jim looked down at the bed and started rocking back and forth slightly.

 

"Jim are you okay?"

 

Jim shook his head no even as he said "Yeah, just it's hard accepting that it's okay not to be normal. It was always the opposite for me until I got to the Academy."

 

"Your step-bastard?"

 

"Yes and no. He was definitely the one longest who did it, but he wasn't the worst."

 

"You want to talk about it?" Leonard knew there was more stuff in Jim's past that he wasn't ready to be open about yet. It worried him that there was something bad enough that Jim's abusive stepfather and growing up working and living on the streets wasn't a huge deal for Jim.

 

"Nah, can we just go to bed?"

 

"I'm not quite done studying yet. But I can snuggle with you while I finish up, and you can go to sleep if you want."

 

"Okay, night Bones."

 

"G'night Jim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this last chapter.
> 
> There will be a Five Times Bones Surprises Kirk fic in this series at some point. I promise. It will be all taking place during or after the Narada Incident most likely. And yes, it's gonna include Bones finally figuring out about Tarsus.
> 
> No idea when I'm gonna get around to it though. But it will come.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just felt like posting this, even though I'm not done with the whole fic yet. So sorry its only this bit. Next chapter hopefully will be done for next week.
> 
> Originally I wanted this to be chronological, but we'll see how that plays out. ETA: Did not work out.
> 
> Comments, Kudos, or suggestions on moments you want to see between Kirk and Bones apprecented.
> 
>  
> 
> ETA: YOU CAN NOW FIND ME AT [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
